Del pasado al presente
by vir vir
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ocurre en la mente de Steve al ver al hombre del que esta enamorado luchando contra una raza asesina? ¿ Podrán estar juntos tras la guerra ?
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Disclaimer:**_******ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son míos, solo los he utilizado para ********crear mi propia versión de la historia**

-OOOO-

Steve estaba mas que agotado. Los últimos días habia estado entrenando al 110% todo el tiempo, y todo gracias al nuevo plan de entrenamiento de su jefe.

Cuando llego a su casa fue directo al sofá en el cual se sentó y recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de este.

Para decir la verdad, no estaba enfadado con Furia por el duro entrenamiento. Estaba seguro de que si él no lo hubiera propuesto, él mismo se habría obligado a realizarlo, pero de esa forma no solo se entrenaba él, sino que todos sus compañeros de equipo también luchaban por mejorar.

Todo este trabajo tenia un motivo oculto, tanto único como vital, no dejar que pasara lo mismo que cuando lucharon ese mismo año contra el ejercito de Loki. No estaba dispuesto por nada del mundo a perderle ahora que por fin lo habia encontrado, no por segunda vez, era lo que siempre se repetía a si mismo cada vez que regresaba tan cansado como lo estaba en esos momentos, aunque todo el cansancio se desvanecía cada vez que veía a ese hombre que tanto le gustaba y que en esos momentos estaba trasteando en el sótano convertido en taller. El agotamiento pudo con el y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

**Unos meses antes **

**La gran guerra entre la humanidad y una especie extraterrestre se estaba dando lugar ahí y ahora.**

Cuando Tony se dio cuenta de donde iba a actuar Loki, el no lo pensé dos veces antes de seguir al hombre de la armadura tan poco llamativa.

En cuanto el avión en el que íbamos fue atacado por fuego enemigo y tuvimos que bajarnos de el,

lo único en lo que pensaba era en regresar al cielo para ayudar a Tony, cada vez llegaban mas malos y el ahí arriba, solo, no iba a poder con todos ellos.

Pero como para mi era imposible volar decidí quedarme en tierra y ayudar a los que me necesitaran, necesitaba moverme y sentirme útil y lo mas importante no tener tiempo de pensar que el estaba ahí arriba protegiéndonos de los extraterrestres, pero sin perder la comunicación con el ni un solo instante.

Cuando Banner llego sentí que las cosas iban a mejorar un poco, no ya solo por que fuéramos uno mas para repelerlos, sino porque entre el y Thor podrían ayudarle a despejar el cielo y Tony, aunque se que es egoísta, no seria el único blanco ahí arriba.

Por primera vez estábamos actuando como un verdadero equipo y no como un conjunto de seres extraños pero fenomenales. Tony me dio la oportunidad para demostrar que no se le daba a cualquiera el titulo de capitán y comencé a coordinar el contraataque.

Mas tarde llego la asombrosa noticia de Natasha de que era capaz de cerrar el portal, le dije sin dudarlo que lo hiciera, de esa manera ya no seriamos heridos mas, pero mi felicidad solo duro hasta que Tony nos anuncio que un misil nuclear se acercaba a la ciudad y que el sabia donde iba a dejar que explotara.

Pero es que ese hombre no puede permitirme el lujo de pasar dos segundos sin preocuparme por su seguridad! Pues al parecer no tengo ese derecho porque veo como Iron Man sostiene entre sus manos una de las armas mas peligrosas y mortíferas creada nunca por el ser humano y lo veo acercarse al enorme agujero y perderse dentro de el.

- Sal, por amor de dios, sal ahora – gritaba Steve en su mente.

El tiempo a cada instante parecia ir mas lento, esos instantes le parecieron más largos que todo el tiempo que habia permanecido congelado bajo las aguas del mar.

Cuando esos seres extraños comenzaron a morir, al ver la bomba estallar en el espacio exterior y la amenaza de que la gran onda expansiva llegara a nosotros, y lo mas importante, al no ver a nadie de rojo y dorado salir volando del agujero, tome la decisión mas difícil de toda mi vida y que ahora pensándolo fríamente seria incapaz de volver siquiera a planteármelo.

"Ciérralo" le dije a Natasha aunque estaba deseando que alguien me detuviese.

Cuando el portal se cerro mire al cielo, milagrosamente el estaba volviendo, regresaba a mi lado, para poder pelearnos, discutir sobre tonterías mientras internamente me reía de las contestaciones tan rápidas que siempre guardaba, para escucharle cuando tuviese un problema o estuviera triste por algo, el volvía al lugar del que nunca tuvo que irse.

Mi gozo no duro mucho, de nuevo.

Thor estaba diciendo que Tony no estaba frenando en su caída libre, no podía apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo sometido a la gravedad terrestre. Toda mi vida estaré en deuda con Hulk por atrapar a Tony mientras caía y traerlo con "delicadeza" donde no encontrábamos Thor y yo.

Cuando lo dejo en el suelo, el primero en reaccionar fue Thor, yo no podía casi moverme.

No respiraba, por que demonios no respiraba. La respuesta la encontré cuando recorriendo con mis manos su pecho me fije en la luz del reactor, estaba apagada y con ella se habia llevado la vida de su creador. Había muerto.

En ese momento parte de mi quería imitarle, tumbarme junto a su pecho rodearle con mis brazos y morir con el, pero mi soldado interior me ordeno continuar con mi misión, al menos hasta que la lucha acabara, después nada ni nadie iba a poder decirme lo que tenia que hacer.

El grito de Hulk no solo hizo reaccionar a Tony, mi cuerpo paralizado por el dolor y mi mente aletargada de tantos recuerdos y pensamientos tristes, también reaccionaron con el.

Tony estaba vivo, si vivo, todavía hoy no me lo creo. Seguía diciendo los mismos comentarios graciosos que le caracterizaban y diciendo, pidiendo o exigiendo todo lo que quería en el momento en el que le pasaba por la cabeza.

El estaba hablando con alguien sobre algo, pero yo no le prestaba atención, me estaba haciendo una promesa a mi mismo, no iba a dejar que ese super héroe, genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo y sobre todo una gran persona se volviera a ir y me dejara solo, definitivamente no lo permitiría.

Y no lo hice.


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Disclaimer:**_******ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son míos.**

-OOOO-

Steve se despertó de su mas que merecido sueño reparador, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que una cálida manta le cubría hasta los hombros. Miro la hora y vio que eran casi las 2 de la mañana y pensó que ese día solo seria capaz de verle dormir, pero velar por el sueño de esa persona era algo de lo que jamas se cansaría.

Se dirigía medio dormido a las escaleras cuando vio que el sótano desprendía una tenue luz.

"No, otra vez no"- pensó para si mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Por descontado, no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormido en el sótano, ya que cuando se obsesionaba con algún proyecto nuevo se olvidaba de dormir, de comer e incluso se olvidaría de respirar si no fuera esencial para seguir trabajando, pero a Steve no le gustaba que durmiera allí porque al día siguiente le dolería todo el cuerpo y como el niño que sigue siendo no pararía de quejarse en todo el día e intentaría huir de sus compromisos del día.

Bajo al sótano y se lo encontró despierto y en medio de una montaña de herramientas y rodeado de sus fieles robots. Estaba tan enfrascado con su nuevo juguete que no se habia dado cuenta de que Steve le estaba mirando desde fuera del taller, tras la mampara de cristal. Solo se dio cuenta cuando vio el reflejo del rubio en la pantalla del ordenador que tenia delante.

-Steve- grito mientras se levantaba - ¿Te he despertado?- le pregunto un poco preocupado.

- No, tranquilo, hoy no estabas haciendo demasiado ruido- le contesto recordando la vez que a las 4 de la madrugada el moreno se puso a derribar a mazazos una de las paredes de la casa por que según él "Necesitaba que la habitación fuera mas grande para poder terminar su último proyecto"- es que he visto la luz encendida y creía que te habías vuelto a quedar dormido.

- Que haya pasado un par de veces no significa que siempre pase – se intento defender el moreno.

-Di mas bien una docena de veces y eso solo durante este mes – le respondió Steve

- Da igual – dijo cambiando de tema- estaba trabajando en algo ¿Quieres verlo? - le pregunto y sin esperar la respuesta de Steve tiro de él hacia la mesa de trabajo.

Steve esperaba ver cualquier cosa menos lo que vio. Sobre la mesa metalizada se encontraban el traje del capitán América que habia quedado hecho jirones en la guerra contra los extraterrestres y uno de los escudos que siempre portaba con el.

- ¿Que haces con estas cosas?-le pregunto extrañado el soldado

- He decido mejorarlo – le respondió, mientra le enseñaba los diseños nuevos del traje y del escudo – he pensado en ponerle al traje protecciones antibalas y también hacerlo mas resistentes contra los ataque físicos, y el escudo he pensado hacerlo del mismo material ya que es muy resistente pero añadirle una aleación para que sea mas ligero para que te puedas mover mas rápido- le contó sin parar de hablar ni un instante- ¿Que te parece?- le pregunto al no ver ninguna reacción por parte del otro.

- Que no tenias por que molestarte tanto, si tenias alguna idea sobre las mejoras en mente, podrías habérselas dicho a Furia y que él se encargara de realizarlas. Seguro que tu tienes un millón de cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparte antes que esta – le dijo Steve mirando su antiguo traje.

Unos tonificados y cálidos brazos volvieron a envolver a Steve y apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Steve le susurro:

-No hay para mi nada mas importante que tú, y ya que no dejaras de luchar contra todo el mal que aparezca ante tus ojos y tampoco me dejaras protegerte cuando luchemos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es crear algo para que estés mas seguro contra las amenazas- le dijo suavemente

- Pero no tenias que...

- Ssssssh , calla- le interrumpió – como crees que voy a dejar en manos de otra gente tu seguridad, capi.

- Tony -dijo, le abrazo mas fuerte – gracias.

Tony se separo un poco de Steve, puso sus labios a milímetros de su oído y le susurro:

- Se me ocurre una forma mejor de agradecérmelo- dijo seductoramente mientras daba pequeños besos a lo largo de toda la oreja del rubio que solo podía suspirar pidiendo por mas roces – ponte el traje del capitán América - al terminar la frase Tony se separo del cuerpo de Steve, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo en el taller, dejando a un estupefacto Steve atrás. Se sentó en la silla y se quedo mirando a la pared contraria a donde se encontraba Steve y dándole así la espalda para que se cambiara.

Steve no se lo podía creer, se lo estaba pidiendo en serio, se pondría su traje de combate y luego que, es que Tony quería hacerlo con el vestido de esa forma

- El escudo no es necesario, capi – dijo Tony, que seguía sin mirarle

Al parecer si que quería hacerlo así. Steve conociendo como conocía a su pareja, sabia que la petición de Tony no era algo que de pronto se le habia pasado por la cabeza sino que llevaría ya algún tiempo pensando en ello, y algo mas que conocía muy bien del hombre que en esos momentos le daba la espalda era que su nivel de cabezonería era infinito.

En la cara de Steve de pronto apareció una sonrisa un poco siniestra, el buen capitán habia pensado un estupendo contraataque.

Steve comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba y Tony al oír que por fin el otro comenzaba a aceptar su propuesta, se puso muy contento y un poco impaciente y para no saltar sobre Steve en esos momentos cruzo fuertemente los brazos delante de su pecho.

Steve continuo con el resto de la ropa, todo menos su ropa interior y se puso su ya usual traje de rayas y estrellas. Tony no podía contenerse mas pero Steve no le iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiese, era su turno.

- JARVIS, apaga todas las luces del taller – dijo Steve a la inteligencia artificial, a lo que esta no tardo en obedecer.

Tony se iba a dar la vuelta para preguntar a la oscuridad donde suponía que estaba Steve el porque de su extraño comportamiento, pero no tuvo tiempo, cuando quiso darse cuenta Steve ya se habia adueñado con destreza de la boca del moreno dándole un beso tan ardiente que dejo a Tony sin poder moverse o pensar por varios segundos. Steve no desaprovecho la confusión de Tony y continuo con su plan.

La boca de Steve se deslizo por la mejilla del moreno dejando un tierno beso en ella, recorrió la linea de su mandíbula y llego así a la oreja izquierda del paralizado genio que nunca habia visto esa faceta tan despreocupadamente sensual, el rubio continuo besando, mordiendo y lamiendo, siempre en ese orden, a su compañero hasta que llego a la nuca de el en la que se detuvo un poco mas, para dejar allí su marca. Cuando Tony decidió que ya no podía aguantar mas sin hacer suyo a ese increíble hombre, se dio cuenta de que algo inmovilizaba sus manos aunque se retorciera con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando vio como Tony se retorcía contra la cuerda que sujetaba sus manos a la silla, dejo de jugar con su nuca y lo abrazo por la espalda apoyando su mejilla izquierda en el hombro izquierdo del preso.

- Veo que ya te has dado cuenta de mi truco- dijo Steve sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Por que lo has hecho? Así no podre tocarte – se quejo Tony

- De eso se trata, esta vez seré yo quien te tenga a ti suplicando por mas – le reto Steve

Steve no iba en broma y lo demostró sin perder el tiempo.

Tony no veía nada y por eso cualquier caricia, beso o movimiento de Steve lo excitaba al 110% y se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo esa situación.

Steve estaba cara a cara de Tony y decidió comenzar su temible plan.

Su boca se volvió a unir en un desenfrenado beso en el que ambos luchaban por ser el ganador, pero sin vencer ninguno, una eterna lucha. Para ganar puntos a su favor Steve puso sus manos en ambos hombros de Tony y este soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Cada una de las manos recorrió un camino diferente.

Mientras que la izquierda decidió optar por recorrer los bien trabajados músculos del brazo, recorrerlo hasta los dedos, pero sin detenerse ahí, dejando a Tony con ganas de estrechar su mano, para pasar a su pectoral derecho e ir bajando por su abdomen curtido en cada lucha hasta descansar por fin en el muslo derecho de Tony, la mano derecha hizo un recorrido mas corto.

También comenzó en el hombro pero subió un poco para tocar el sensible cuello del moreno para luego descender rozando uno de sus pezones, acariciando tiernamente el único haz de luz en la habitación para acabar situándose justo encima del corazón, comprobando algo que ya sabia, en esos momentos el corazón de Tony Stark, tenia un alto riesgo de sufrir un infarto.

Cada vez que Tony sentía el leve roce de la piel de Steve soltaba un pequeño gemido que animaba a Steve a seguir con su juego.

Las bocas de ambos se separaron sin un claro vencedor en su anterior lucha, pero con una clara ventaja del capitán.

La mano que Steve mantenía en el muslo de Tony le aviso de que su pareja no iba a poder seguir soportando semejante tortura, ya que con cada gemido se revolvía un poco buscando el roce cuerpo ya urgente con el cuerpo del otro y para no faltar a la verdad, Steve ya casi también estaba en su limite.

Steve se alejo solo un poco de el, necesitaba ver la cara de su amante en esos momentos. Su cara era exquisitamente expresiva, mostraba ansiedad, deseo, excitación, la angustiosa espera de no saber que ira después y esas expresiones Steve se dio cuenta de que le volvía loco verlas en ese rostro.

En pocos segundos la camiseta de Stark habia sido rajada por el pecho para poder tener acceso a el sin soltar las manos del moreno y el irreemplazable reactor ilumino tenuemente la habitación .

Steve deslizo desde el corazón su mano para atender al rosado pezón que lo llamaba, tiraba y estrujaba suave a veces y otras un poco mas fuerte y al otro le dio una atención especial, comenzó a lamerlo, morderlo y tirar de el hacia a fuera como si intentara arrancarlo, para terminar dándole un casto beso en la hinchada punta.

Una de las piernas de Steve entro en el juego e introduciendola entre ambas rodillas de Tony logro que este separara ambas piernas, dejando un pequeño hueco allí para Steve.

Este acerco sus propias caderas peligrosamente a las de Tony pero sin lograra a llegara su destino, Tony no pudo soportarlo mas y termino acercándose el a Steve, sintiendo al fin el grandioso roce entre ambos.

Dos roncos gemidos se escucharon el la vacía casa, ambos se estaban moviendo frenéticamente contra el otro. Steve tuvo que detener todas las demás atenciones que le estaba brindando para sujetarse a su cuello para no caerse al suelo.

El roce era supremo, la mente de ambos solo contenía una neblina de puro éxtasis en ese momento.

Steve se dio cuenta de que si seguían así no iba a poder seguir con su plan de hacerle suplicar y comenzó a separarse de el.

De pronto el cuerpo de Tony se levanto de la silla y los brazos de Tony, sorprendentemente en libertad, empujaron al rubio hacia una de las mesas de trabajo del taller.

-¿Como? ¿Como te has soltado? - le pregunto a Tony mientras el moreno atacaba salvajemente su cuello.

-Al parecer Tonto no es tan bobo como parecia- dijo señalando a uno de sus fieles robots.

El traje del capitán América desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con el la ropa interior de Steve, dejandole completamente desnudo frente a Tony que lo único que se quito fue su inservible camiseta.

- El traje ya lo utilizaremos en otra ocasión, Steve, porque hoy tengo que agradecerte tu anterior atención hacia mi.

Los labios de Tony comenzaron a descender desde su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva por su pecho y su abdomen para por fin llegar a su destino, la gran erección que mostraba el rubio.

Comenzó con pequeños besos por toda su longitud, pero al igual que antes Steve añadiendo pequeños mordiscos aquí y allí.

El rubio pensaba que eso no podía mejorar ni un ápice mas, pero se equivocaba. De pronto creyó tocar el cielo cuando Tony decidió ingerir en su totalidad a Steve, su boca caliente y su lengua juguetona hicieron el efecto que Tony deseaba, que Steve se corriera en su boca, tragándose todo con gran gusto.

Tony se levanto del suelo y se encontró con los ojos vidriosos y cansados de Steve. Con una de sus grandes manos acuno el suave rostro del rubio y le dijo:

- Todavía no te duermas Steve, todavía no hemos terminado.

Tony ya se habia quitado los pantalones y con ellos la ropa interior, se acerco a uno de los cajones de su escritorio y cogió una pequeña botella de lubricante que puso frente a los ojos de Steve para que la viera.

- ¿Por que guardas ese tipo de cosas aquí abajo?- pregunto Steve

- Las guardo por toda la casa, por si una oportunidad así sucede, no perderme nada- respondió Tony sonriendo, mientras aplicaba el lubricante en sus dedos.

Los dedos de Tony se acercaron a la entrada de Steve y este se agarro a los fuertes brazos del moreno sabiendo lo que venia a continuación.

Tony introdujo en el uno, dos y por ultimo el tercero de sus dedos mientras los acompañaba con un suave vaivén para relajar a su amante. Steve por su parte ya estaba jadeando y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar, algo inútil según Tony ya que en la casa solo estaba ellos dos, pero Steve no quería darle la satisfacción a Tony de oírle gemir, no todavía.

El agujero de Steve volvió a estar vació, algo que Tony no tardo en solucionar.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso Tony entro de una estocada, lo que hizo que Steve gritara con todas sus fuerzas por el dolor.

- Cariño – le susurro Tony al oído a Steve, todavía inmóvil – es la hora de mi venganza.

Comenzó a moverse después de un rato, de forma lenta y sabiendo que a Steve le gustaba que fuera mas rápido, pero como ya habia dicho, era la venganza. Estaba buscando en su compañero su punto mas sensible y por fin lo encontró. Una sonrisa un poco malévola apareció en el rostro de Tony.

Salio por completo de Steve, recibiendo por parte de este una mirada interrogante.

- Tony, ocurre alg... aaaaah!- grito Steve cuando Tony se introdujo de nuevo apuntando a su próstata.

Los golpes en ese lugar continuaron. El miembro de Steve erguido en su totalidad clamaba por atención y Tony se la concedió. Comenzó así a masajear el miembro del rubio a la vez que embestía dentro de el. Cuando Tony noto que no podría aguantar mas aumento el ritmo sobre Steve, el cual no tardo mucho en correrse en la mano y pecho de Tony, mientras el moreno lo hizo dentro del rubio, mientras ambos ya sin impedimentos gritaron el nombre del otro con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando el día los encontró, estaban ambos tumbados en el suelo del taller de trabajo de Tony, abrazados y arropados con una tela que les habia proporcionado su robot no tan tonto al final.

Definitivamente ese día les iba a doler todo el cuerpo, por unas cosas u otras.


End file.
